The Cream Stage of Dreams / Transcript
(We once again see the logo with a white background, when our main character appears) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to start! ( She poses, smiles and giggles ) (Flashbacks from the last two episodes are seen) Hope: (narrating) I'm Hope Fujiwara, 14 years old, 8th grade. I'm your ordinary schoolgirl in America. Recently, a smartphone appeared and I was sucked into this place where girls could become idols! Last time, I witnessed the idol Danielle Kanazaki perform yet again, but I also witnessed a revolutionary new way to change into clothes! But, more importantly, I discovered that Danielle was looking for a partner so she could train her and have her debut! I took it upon myself that I would debut. Well, I made a vow, that little old me.. Will change.. Into a full fledged idol! (Opening theme) (Subtitle) Hope: (narrating) As summer and 8th grade graduation drew closer and closer, I was determined to become an idol before it was too late. I continued to watch Danielle perform live too. Hope: Oh, so it's like that... Hope: (narrating) That week was lucky, because that week was the week of Grad Party at Summer Garden. Hope and girls: Cheese! Hope: (narrating) The next week however... (Translation: Bank Holiday ~ No performances today! Let's all have fun on this day off!) Hope: Aw man, no performances today? I came all this way... Well, better go home and train, rather go back to school before I get into trouble... Hope: (narrating) Throughout the couple of days I had left before my big surprise debut, I practiced and practiced. (Three days before the performance) Hope: This is outrageous!! Dana and Sydney: Huh? Hope: Okay, there are three more days until my debut and I haven't picked a song to perform to! This is a disaster, big time! Dana: A dance recital, huh? Hope: Where'd you get that idea? Sydney: Dee-chan is on the school dance team, she knows the same situation. Dee: The performance is tomorrow! I haven't even picked a song yet! Hope: Dee, you have 24 hours... And, you should relax... It'll come to you... Dee: You think so? Because I'm panicking and the final rehersal is today-- Hope: It's okay! You're gonna do fine! Dee: Are you sure? Hope: Yep! You'll take them down, just like a domino! (Twinkle!) Hope: That's it! Dana: Are you alright? Hope: Yeah... But I think I just realized what song I want to do!!! See you on Monday guys! (Saturday, 48 hours until the debut performance) (We hear an off vocal version of Domino, as Hope practices the routine in her room) Hope: I feel refreshed! The moves naturally come to me... Probably because I watched Danielle perform that song that day. (Flashbacks from the first episode's performance are seen) (Flashbacks end) Hope: Oh well, time to check out more of what this thing can do. (Hope accesses DreamTV) Woman: The latest coord in the Stage series is here! The new Pop-type coord, the Cream Stage Coord! Hope: Cream Stage Coord? Woman: Originally at Japan's acclaimed Starlight Academy, this coord is making its way to pop type idols everywhere! If you're a girl who's gonna debut soon, then this coord is just for you! Hope: I'm going to debut soon.. And it's so cute... Alrighty then! I know what I'm gonna do! I'm going to obtain the Cream Stage Coord and I'm going to make my debut the best one in the history of idols!!! It's my promise! (Eyecatch A: Hope in her trademark outfit of bellbottoms, a checkered short sleeved vest and a graphic tee with a purse, with the card for the Cream Stage tops, a rose at the bottom and the series logo) (Eyecatch B: Hope in the Cream Stage coord, same as the last one, but with the Cream Stage bottoms) (24 hours before the performance) Hope: (narrating) And so, with my song picked and my coord chosen, I made my way to training into stardom. (We see a small montage of Hope training for her debut live) (Monday) Hope: (narrating) And then, Monday finally came. Hope: Anybody in here? Hope: Alright! Let's go! This thing should be able to take me back! (Hope points her phone to the computer, automatically transporting her to the Dream World) Hope: Alright! It's time to go to the backstage area to retrieve that coord!!!! (Hope goes off to find the Cream Stage Coord) Hope: It has to be someplace.... But... Where? (She ponders for a minute) Hope: That's it! It may be backstage! (Meanwhile, backstage) Hope: It's here. (She walks and comes across a table with different cards, with a top, a bottom and shoes) Hope: This one must be the Cream Stage Coord, because they have the colour cream on them, and it's pop. Whatever that means. (Hope picks up the cards and admires them) (Footsteps are heard ) Hope : Uh oh, somebody is coming! (Hope takes her coord with her to wait for the right moment) Danielle: Hey, wasn't the Cream Stage Coord here a minute ago? Jodie: Well... Umm... Danielle: Jodie!!!! You Little Bo Peep type silly girl! How did you lose the coord???? Jodie: At least I didn't lose any sheep.... Hope: Oh brother.... Probably I should go on ahead. (SQUEAK!) Danielle: That's her! Come on! Hope : Oh man.... (Hope climbs up a ladder) Hope: It's a good thing I still have my acrobatics!!! Ninja like! Danielle: She's getting away! Hurry it-- (Twinkle!) Danielle: Huh?! That girl... I know.. I've seen her ... But it's impossible! Unless something bizzare happened, that caused her to enter the Dream World... Hope: Aha! Alright! Hope Fujiwara's grand idol debut... Will now begin! (Hope goes up to the Aikatsu Changing Room, she puts the Cream Stage tops, bottoms and shoes all in the categories. Then, the stage opens) Hope: Okay. Here I go! (Hope runs in. She runs and changes into the Cream Stage Coord, when finished, she opens her eyes, smiles, spins and poses) (Hope enters the stage, she looks around and looks at herself) Hope: Is this.. Me? And this is ... My audience! Audience Members: Come on!! Start the performance! Hope: What should I do? That's right! (Hope gets into position) Hope: ::I'm feeling sexy and free ::It's like glitter's raining on me... ::You're like a shot of pure gold ::I think I'm gonna explode ::I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air ::Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cause you're taking me there ::Don't you know? You spin me out of control! (Hope's aura appears, sheep leap, rainbows appear and Union Jack and American flags appear all around her) (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) Hope: ::We can do this all night ::Damn this love is skin tight ::Baby, come on ::Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ::Boom me like a bass drum ::Sparkin' up a rhythm ::Baby, come on! ::Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Hope: ::Rock my world until the sunlight ::Make this dream the best I've ever known ::Dirty dancing in the moonlight ::Take me down like I'm a domino (Hope then jumps up and down from a trampoline, that's shaped like a club, bounces back up with lots of clubs surrounding her, and goes upwards with a pose) Hope: ::Every second is a highlight ::When we touch don't ever let me go ::Dirty dancing in the moonlight ::Take me down like I'm a domino (Hope finishes with a pose. The audience stand in awe) Audience Member 1: Wow..... She's amazing. . . (They all cheer) Hope: They .. They loved me!!!! (To the audience members) Thank you everyone!!!! I'm Hope Fujiwara! Yorushiku onegaishimasu! Nice to meet all of you! Please support me in my new idol journey!!!!!!!!!! (She smiles and giggles and waves to the audience) Danielle: That's her! She's the one! The girl! (Minutes later) Hope: I feel exhausted.... Danielle: That's the idol life, Aladdin's daughter. You amazed me there on the stage. Hope: Umm, could you please not call me a thief? I was doing just what I wanted to. Give a thank you present to my closest friends. Danielle: It's your last year as a kid, huh? Where I come from, you go to school for 11 years. And -- Jodie: There you are! State your name and business you thief! Hope: Hope Fujiwara! And I'm not a thief! I'm a student!!! In the 8th grade, third year middle schooler! 14 years old! Danielle: A student? You're not from here... Where do you come from, little one? Hope: Winterton Palace. In the United States of America! Danielle: (in her mind) So she is the girl from the dream! Hope: Are you alright? Danielle: Yes. How would you like to become an idol? Come on, what do you say, honey? Hope: Yes! Of course! Thank you very much! Danielle: Well then. See you next week. Hope: Wait! I never got your name! What is it? Danielle: Danielle. Danielle Kanazaki. Pleased to meet you. Hope: And to you! See ya! Danielle: See you! Hope: Wait! Danielle: Yes? Hope: Umm... How do you get this thing to take you home and to get back here? Danielle: Simple. You point this thing, the Aikatsu phone and say "Dream Port, take me home", and when you want to come back here... Say "Dream Port, open". Hope: Dream Port, open and Dream Port, take me home, huh? Okay. (Hope points her Aikatsu phone to the screen) Hope: Dream Port... Take me home. (The Dream Port opens) Hope: So now... I'll be going! (Hope steps inside the portal) (Hope returns to school) Hope: Off to eat my lunch! (Hope skips off to the Lunch Club classroom) (Meanwhile in England) (Danielle and Jodie are driving home) Danielle: Hey. Jodie; Yeah, big sis? Danielle: You think that.. Hope... Will she... Be the same as the legend? Jodie: You saw it for yourself in the Dream World. I'm sure she'll become the greatest idol in history. (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (The card lifts to reveal Hope and Danielle in a chibi form with today's featured coord) Hope: Let's play the personality game! Languages spoken! Danielle: English, Japanese, French, Spanish, Italian and Arabic! Hope: Place of birth! Danielle: Worsley, a village near Manchester!! Hope: Favorite food! Danielle: Would chocolate be a good example with spaghetti and meatballs? Hope: (laughs) I guess so! (The aphorism is revealed) Danielle: "Dare to dream" (Preview) Hope: It's summer vacation! Time for sand, sun and idol activities for the first time ever! But, where's Danielle? Next time on Aikatsu! Global Dream, "Summer Vacation's Beginning and Devastating Nightmares". Always passionate, idol activities! Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts Category:Winxgirl34